


Hang in There, Baby

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: A small series of ficlets where Barry, Oliver, and John handle moments when their wives - Kara, Felicity, and Lyla are all expecting.





	1. The Allens on Earth-18

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muslimsmoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muslimsmoak/gifts).



Barry races home from CCPD to National City. Thankfully, it isn’t date night because he surely couldn’t forget the churros and hot chocolate from Madrid. Kara may laser him like a dancing monkey. Those pregnancy hormones are nasty little beasts, although sometimes they work in his favor. 

“Hey, Kara. Honey, I’m home?” Barry calls out to a seemingly empty apartment.

She sniffles off from a distance, directing him to their master bedroom, “I-in here.”

He finds Kara curled up in bed in his oversized red t-shirt, tissues scatter all over their blue comforter.

“Babe, what’s wrong? Did you have another fight with Alex?”

“No.” Kara replies with a watery tone, shaking her head for emphasis.

Climbing into bed beside her, Barry’s palm gently sweeps over her blonde locks as he pulled her into his arms.

He guesses, “Is it the baby?”

“Babies,” She corrects.

His green eyes widen in surprise.

“What?”

The answered is muffled into his red and black plaid shirt, “Eliza called we’re not having just one baby, but two. Twins, Barry, twins.”

Pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead, her husband thinks aloud, “Well, this is great, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess. But our apartment is too small.”

Barry reasons, “They’re twins. They can share.”

“But what if they’re fraternal twins?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, Babe. I promise. It’s you and me, we’re gonna be fine.”

“Promise?” Her sad super blue eyes meet his.

“Yes.”

He whispers, “I love you and them so much.”

“I love you three more than already know. I guess. I was… I don’t know shocked.”

“There’s nothing we can’t handle, my love.”

If they thought protecting the world was difficult, they haven’t met their extraordinary twins, Alaura and Henry yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	2. The Queens

Oliver strips down to his boxers for the night. The buttery yellow light sheathing his tanned scarred bare skin that can usually drive Felicity wild sometimes, but currently she’s far too wrapped in her own work. Oliver’s azure eyes soak his wife in, if only for a moment. He lingers on her when she isn’t looking. There’s just something so beautiful about every inch of her.

The soles of feet are a slight pink after being in those high heels she loves so much. Her creamy skin is adorned with a bir of dark stubble, although thankfully for Felicity it isn’t too visible. She’d be a bit more peeved that she hadn’t had time to shave this morning if it wasn’t for what they had done in the shower that almost made her late for work.

Lord help him, Felicity was wearing his black boxers - a sight he finds absolutely tantalizing. She’s also pilfered his much too large Starling Rockets t-shirt. Her baby blues are entranced by the glow of her tablet with a red pen threaded through her nude lips.

“Hon, are you just going to stand there gawking?” Felicity speaks, interrupting his rather loud thoughts.

A soft smile ticks up on his pillowy lips.

“Yes,”

A sharp eyebrow raises, and she asks, “Why?”

“Because I can.”

His wife reiterates, teasing with a giggle threaded through her tone, “Because you can. What kind of answer is that?”

“Well, it’s true. Being married to you, Felicity, reminds that I can stop and stare at you when I want to. You are the one that’s help to give us this life, where we can stay home like normal people and watch House of Cards. I’ve never felt more at peace than I have with you. Felicity, you, William, and Thea are all I could ever want right now.”

Her grin matches his, “I was hoping you’d say that. Now come to bed.”

Six weeks later, Oliver has changed his sentiments slightly. “You’re pregnant?!”

“We’re having a baby,” Felicity confirms with a breathy laugh.

Oliver picks his wife up and spins her in his arms. This moment makes those six plus years worth it in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	3. The Diggles

A cold bowl of pot roast still wrapped in aluminum foil hits the Diggles’ dining table harshly.

“Uh-oh,” Sara notes from her booster seat, hands covering her chocolate brown eyes.

“Lyla, sweetie, is something wrong? I took my glock off the kitchen table I swear.”

Lyla ambles away from John with not even so much as a passing glance.

Asking their toddler for help, John hopes, “Do you know what’s wrong with mama, baby girl?”

“I don’t know, Daddy.” Sara answers honestly with a shoulder shrug.

Lyla directs sharply, “John, kitchen, now!”

“Yep.” John surmises, “I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”

Sara agrees, her tiny hand squeezing his wrists, “Yeah. Good luck, dadda.”

“Thanks, kid. I’ll need it.”

“John!” His wife calls again, louder this time.

Immediately, John makes his way to the kitchen on the double.

“You bellowed, sweetie.”

With her hip jutted out, Lyla warns, “Oh, don’t you sweetie me right now, John. What the He-Heck are these?”

Looking at a small pack of seemingly harmless yogurt, John replies as if it’s nothing, “The yogurt you and baby J.J. were craving?”

“Wrong! This is strawberry. We wanted Key Lime Pie flavor.”

Grabbing his jacket, her husband responds dutifully, “On it. I’ll be on my cell in case you two change your minds.”

“Yeah, you do that, mister. Hey?”

“Yeah?“

Straightening his collar, Lyla obliges, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
